


Ne me suis pas

by MissCactus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Tu m'aimes et je le sais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne me suis pas

Je te regarde et je pleure. J'ai l'air vraiment pathétique comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu tiens le corps – ou plutôt le cadavre – du colonel dans tes mains, parce que oui, tu l'as tué. Tu les as tous tués. Tous ceux que j'aime. De Winry au colonel, en passant par mon frère et mon père. Bien que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup il restait mon géniteur.

Pourquoi?

Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Tu m'aimes et je le sais. Mais Alphonse n'a pas apprécié notre relation et a foncé sans réfléchir, déclenchant un énorme combat entre les homonculus et les humains. Vous êtes pareils. Tu as foncé aussi, mais il y avait quand même une différence.

Tu l'as tué.

Mon frère, mon petit frère. Je l'aimais aussi, que ce soit en humain ou en armure. Je l'aime toujours. Mais il n'est plus là. A cause de toi. Envy. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au seau, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as tout effacé. Et mon frère est partit. En plus d'être orphelin je suis désormais fils unique.

Seul. Je déteste être seul. Pourtant je le suis maintenant. Je t'avais dit de les laisser, ils sont tous stupides. Ils ont tous foncé sans réfléchir, pour me défendre qu'ils disaient. Je t'avais dit de ne pas leur faire de mal. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens le colonel mort dans tes mains? Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère est en morceaux? Pourquoi est-ce que Winry est décapitée?

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'aime toujours autant. Je t'en veux énormément mais je t'aime.

Non... Non... Ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi. Ne me touche pas!

Vu la tête que tu fais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je crie en te repoussant. Mais comprends-moi... Je suis un monstre. Tu les as tous assassinés et je t'aime encore. N'essaie pas de me toucher, n'essaie pas de m'embrasser. Va-t-en.

«Ed... Écoutes...»

Mes jambes sont lourdes, tellement lourdes. Je ne tiens plus et je m'effondre. Ne me touche pas.

«Je ne voulais pas...»

Je touche un corps. Je regarde discrètement qui est cette personne.

«Mais après tout ce qu'a dit ton frère...»

Riza Hawkeye.

«Ed... Regarde-moi...»

Si... Si j'arrive à prendre ce qu'elle tient... Si j'arrive à le faire sans qu'il ne me touche...

«Désolé... S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.»

Je déplace doucement ma main en te regardant. Mes yeux sont vides, tu le remarques.

«Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais... S'il te plaît...»

Je l'ai. Je le tiens. Je sais qu'il est chargé. Elle le charge tout le temps.

«-Envy...

-Oui?

-Je t'aime»

Et je te tire dessus. Je sais que dans quelques secondes le trou dans ta poitrine se refermera mais ces quelques secondes me permettent de faire ma dernière action.

«Ne me suis pas.»

La balle entra dans la tempe du jeune blond, s'enfonçant jusque dans son cerveau.

Envy, le regard vide, tituba jusqu'au corps sans vie du jeune homme, avant que ses jambes ne le lâche, ses genoux tombant dans le sang qui s'étalait lentement autour d'Edward. Il avança une main tremblante vers la joue de son amant, posant ses doigts délicatement sur sa peau, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il la sentit. Cette petite goutte qui s'échappait de ses yeux, cette petite larme qui dévalait le long de sa propre joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

La seule et unique. Aurait-il aimé se dire. Mais il sentit bien toutes les autres qui la suivirent, pendant que les sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir avec difficulté s'échappaient de sa gorge.


End file.
